


You Are My Idol - Novak Djokovic and Borna Coric

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sports, Sweat, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Novak Djokovic beats Borna Coric in the Shanghai final and asks him to rendezvous in the locker room after the awards ceremony. Coric eagerly acquiesces to his idol's request, having no idea what he is in store for.





	You Are My Idol - Novak Djokovic and Borna Coric

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I needed a bit of a break from writing a story every day. They were all going to start sounding the same if I didn't take a break and get some inspiration.
> 
> I really like this one and think it was a good one to return with. Enjoy ;)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/48124227566/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Borna Coric has idolized Novak Djokovic for as long as he could remember, so even though he was facing him in a crucial final in Shanghai, he couldn't help but be excited to play against his idol and savor the experience. Not only that, but Novak has always been friendly towards Borna, they get along pretty well; and Novak, being very familiar with being idolized, could definitely sense the admiration and eagerness from Borna.

In the end, Novak took the Shanghai final and Borna had to settle for the finalist dish trophy. During the awards ceremony, Novak comes up to Borna and tells him to wait for him in the locker room. It is usually customary for the loser to eventually exit to the locker room first so the champion can continue to celebrate, pose for pictures, and do more interviews. Borna has no idea why Novak wants him to wait, but he instantly agrees. When it's time to go, Borna grabs his gear and heads for the locker room, looking back only once, seeing his idol beaming with the trophy in his hands, taking pictures. This makes Borna smile too for some reason, and he opens the door and starts towards the locker room.

About thirty minutes pass when Borna hears the locker room doors open, it's Novak with just his gear.

Borna doesn't get up from the bench he is sitting on. "Where's your trophy?" he asks.  
"My team has it." Novak says with a shrug.  
Borna nods, waiting for Novak to reveal the dubious nature of this meeting.  
Novak smiles and then nods. "You played great today." he says, almost seductively.  
"Wow, thanks." Borna replies. "Not as good as you obviously." he says with a smile and blushing.  
"Obviously." Novak says dryly but with a smirk.  
An awkward silence almost forms until Borna starts to say: "So why did you ask--"  
"Stand up. Get undressed." Novak interrupts.  
Borna takes five seconds to try and unscramble his brain. "What?" is all he can muster.  
"Stand up… Get undressed…" Novak says mockingly. "Borna don't you trust me?"  
Borna has a deeply confused look on his face. "Yeah Novak but I…"  
"Borna." Novak interrupts again. "Come on." he says calmly, accompanied with a look of "I know you secretly want this, lets cut the bullshit."

The look works and Borna stands up, albeit slowly, and facing Novak. He takes off his shirt, revealing his impressively cut and toned body. He then pulls down his shorts to his ankles. Now he is just standing there in his skimpy white briefs, he covers his bulge with his hands embarrassingly and looks at Novak with a "Now what?" expression. Novak points his finger at Borna's underwear then points down with the same finger. Borna hesitates slightly but ultimately pulls his briefs down to his ankles and covers his dick and balls with his hands, blushing.

Novak reaches into his bag and grabs a sports headband (like what Nadal and Federer wear), and a jockstrap.  
"Put these on." He says to Borna as he throws them at his feet. Borna quickly puts on the white jockstrap, then starts to put on the headband.

"Over your eyes. Like a blindfold." Novak commands.

Borna does as he is told and is now standing in the middle of the locker room in a jockstrap and blindfolded. All of a sudden he feels a rush of emotions: Excitement, fear, and… strangely comfortable. Borna stands there expectantly, not fully knowing what was going on. Waiting. A growing sense of anticipation starts to build in Borna until he is squirming on the spot.

Novak whispers in his ear: "Stay still." Borna is almost startled by how Novak all of a sudden snuck up so close to him, but his consternation quickly dissipates as Novak starts to touch him.

Novak gently runs his fingers over Borna's beautiful body, pausing irregularly and always moving to a different part so Borna can't anticipate where next. The sensation is pleasant, Borna moans ever so softly, like a humming sound. It's also a little ticklish. Borna grins nervously and Novak smiles too. Novak continues, gently touching Borna's left pec… then his right bicep… then his right nipple… then cupping his bulge… then touching his abs… then touching both ass cheeks… etc… Borna's nervousness starts to subside, and he gets really into it. The pauses start to feel like a lifetime and when Novak does eventually touch Borna again, a charge runs through young Coric. His body tingling as Djokovic caresses his body.

Novak then starts focusing directly on Borna's pecs and nipples. No longer just with his hands either. Novak starts to kiss and lick and suck on Borna's pecs and nipples. Borna starts to moan even more as Novak lavishes them with attention, working them good and hard. Borna gulps and whimpers, it feels so good.

Novak then moves his attention south, and grabs Borna's bulge. Borna by now is rock hard in that jockstrap. Novak caresses the Croatian's erect dick through the jockstrap fabric, finding the head and massaging the piss slit with one finger. Borna moans and Novak smiles as precum starts to form on the fabric. Novak reminds Borna to stay still, then walks behind Borna and beholds Coric's amazing ass. Such a sweet and smooth bubble butt, looking amazing protruding over the small straps underneath his ass cheeks. With both hands, Novak starts caressing and squeezing Borna's ass. Borna is trying so hard to stay still. Novak gets on his knees. He spreads Borna's cheeks and inserts his tongue in Borna's hole and starts licking and swirling. Borna lets out a huge moan. Novak then shoves his face in Borna's ass and tongue fucks him even more intensely. Borna moans so loud as Novak eats his ass.

Novak then stands up, and still behind Borna, he rests his head on Coric's shoulder, and reaches for Coric's bulge again. He starts rubbing it again as he starts to kiss and suck on Borna's neck. Borna moans and whimpers as his cock is massaged and his neck is made warm and yet from Novak's mouth. Novak then moves his tongue to Borna's ear and starts to lick and kiss and suck Borna's ear as he rubs Borna's bulge harder. As Borna stands there, it takes everything he has not to reach behind and touch him back. He clenches his fists to keep them in place and bites his lip to stop himself from turning to kiss his idol.

Novak finally pulls the front of Borna's jock strap to the side to release Borna's cock, it springs from the fabric eagerly. Novak grips the now bare cock and starts to work it with his hand. Borna can't help but start to squirm and moan and thrust into Novak's hand. Novak again whispers for him to stay still and continues to kiss, suck and lick Borna's ear and neck. Novak drops his own shorts and underwear to his ankles, then removes his shirt. He quickly fashions his shirt into a gag with one hand, and gags Borna's mouth with it, then quickly with both hands ties each end of the shirt-gag in a knot behind Borna's head.

"Mmmmmph…" Borna muffles. Blind and now mainly mute.  
"Shhhhh… you are doing so good baby." Novak whispers in his ear.

Novak shoves his dick in Borna's tight hole and lets out a moan in pleasure, and Borna muffles a scream and moan. Novak then again caresses Borna from behind and starts slowly working Coric's cock again, which is still rock hard and begging to explode. Novak starts to slowly thrust back and forth… back and forth, while working Borna's dick. Borna moans and drools into his gag. Novak starts to go a bit faster with his thrusts and with a lot more force. Every thrust emitting a muffled moan from Borna. Novak then starts to thrust a lot harder, and with it he starts jerking Coric's dick a lot faster too.

Novak, with one arm wrapped around Borna close, and the other hand jerking young Borna's dick, starts pounding Coric, faster and faster. The slap of Novak's balls hitting Borna's ass cheeks are almost drowned out by Borna's muffled moaning.

Both men dripping with sweat and moaning. "Cum for me baby." Novak whispers in his ear and starts to swirl his tongue in it.  
"Mmmmmmpppphhhh!" Borna replies as his dick erupts with cum. Hot white jizz emanating from Coric's cock and painting the locker room floor.  
"Ohhh fuck yeah!" Novak moans as Borna unloads all over the floor. "I'm gonna cum!" Novak moans into Borna's ear, still fucking his hole.  
"I'm gonna… fucking… uhhhhhh!" Novak grunts and moans as he shoots his huge creamy load deep into Coric's butt. They both moan in unison as Novak fills up Borna.

Novak exhales in relief and rests his head on Borna's shoulder. Borna panting. Novak removes the gag and grabs Borna's face and turns it to his, kissing Borna deep. Borna eagerly kisses back and they make out deep and hard and sloppy, moaning into each others' mouths. Novak then pulls out his cock from Borna's bussy and the cum leaks and drips out. Novak fingers Borna's boy hole and walks in front of Borna, and sticks his finger in Borna's mouth and instructs him to lick and suck it clean. After he is done, Novak puts his clothes back on and removes the blindfold from Borna. Novak grins at him as Borna adjusts to the light and then bashfully smiles back.

"That's mine too." Novak points to the jockstrap Borna is wearing that is no longer covering his cock.  
"Oh." Borna replies and takes it off and hands it to Djokovic.  
"Thanks." Novak grins as he puts the jockstrap and headband back into his bag. "See ya." He says to Borna, and walks out the door grinning as Borna stands there naked and awestruck.


End file.
